


Dinner or Dessert?

by trinsghost



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adult Content, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinsghost/pseuds/trinsghost
Summary: This is a 2nd fanfic for my IT Secret (Sewer) Santa recipient, floating-catastrophe on tumblr.  Work and the muse made crafting this a little trickier, but here we have it.  I hope you enjoy.  (And if you don't enjoy the storyline of IT or Pennywise, this is not the tale for you.  And that's OK!)





	Dinner or Dessert?

Waking up from a recurring nightmare of an unpleasant experience from my past was one thing. Realizing it was late morning and that I’d overslept on a day I planned to investigate for a thesis paper, well that made it even worse.

“Research for a paper”, I said. “It’ll be an adventure,” I said. Just having transferred to a college outside Derry lines to finish my Masters degree and be closer to family, I was intrigued by the stories people told about the town, having moved from there as a kid. Stranger still was when I mentioned the stories to the Derry townsfolk themselves, garnering questioning looks and being told “those tales are told by kids to stir up trouble, local legends. That’s all they are”.

The historical references had me honing in on a section of Derry’s sewer tunnels joining together under a decrepit old house on Neibolt Street. After hoisting myself out of bed and grabbing a late breakfast, I headed into that very house just after noon, geared up for climbing down and trudging through dingey sewer water. After following maps for an hour so, what I hadn’t expected to encounter was a huge, half-opened door off of a tunnel leading into a towering cistern. 

A gigantic pile of garbage (toys, clothes, furniture) formed a disfigured mountain in the middle, and what looked like bodies (or pieces of those long since perished) drifted around it in mid air in a lazy circular pattern. ‘It would almost be mesmerizing if I didn’t know what those were’, I told myself. Taking out my cell phone I took pics of the sight, nearly falling backwards as I tried to capture as much as possible in one photograph. Just as I was about to take down some notes I froze, seeing a sliver of light to my left amidst the darkness. It was faint, but flickered continuously through a slightly cracked entry way - a door to what looked to be an old carnival wagon. Partially buried at the bottom of the pile, I walked gingerly over broken toys and piles of clothing to reach the entrance.

Standing next to the door, a low grunting, growling sound could be heard just above a scrape, scrape, scraping of wood. Against my better judgement I pressed against the door, opening it a few inches wider.

In the low light of candle flame, I could make out a figure laying on a modest sized bed, their movements causing the frame to shift against the floor. They were fairly hidden under tattered old blankets but considering the sounds they were making, I had a few ideas as to what they were doing. One thought in particular brought heat rushing up to my face. Rather than be discovered spying, I took a step back and stepped right onto a toy. Feeling it flatten underfoot, I thought “Shiiiiiit!” as the air wheezed from it, alerting the stranger to my presence.

Before I could blink he had me in his grasp, pulling me into the room and tossing me onto the bed, my body bouncing as I landed onto the springy mattress. My jaw dropped at the sight before me; he was tall, pale and had not a stitch of clothing on him. His face, adorned with red markings gave him the look of a demonic circus clown, his lips a deep crimson that shined with a thick layer of saliva. He was thin but well muscled (’a runner’s body’ I thought), and had reddish hair sticking up in tufts on his head. A dusting of fine hair the same color ran from his navel to his crotch. My face burned as I turned away from staring at what hung (pointed) from between his legs. 

He chuckled, his gravelly voice unnerving me as he grasped himself, fingers schlicking up and down his shaft as he walked closer.  
“TaKe oFF your clothes,” he commanded, jumping toward me when I nodded ‘no’. The ends of his fingers elongated to sharp black points, one such tip scratching over a blanket at the edge of the bed, poking through it with relative ease. With no other recourse but to comply, I took off each layer of my clothing, breath shuddering once I was down to my bra and underwear. The chill in the air brought gooseflesh out on my skin as I unhooked, then slid off my bra. Tears stung my eyes as I slid out of my underwear, dropping the last article of clothing to the floor. 

Rubbing my eyes with the backs of my hands, I looked to one side of the bed to see a small pile of books and newspapers on the floor. One book in particular caught my eye. ‘That emblem, and the colors...is that my high school yearbook?’ All the warning bells went off in my head, screaming at me to get up and run. ‘Now? Not FIVE minutes ago?’ I argued internally. My fear, however had me well pinned to this strange, maniacal madman’s bed.

Grinning at my pitiful display, he crawled onto and up the creaking mattress, letting his hand slip from his crotch as he sought to pin me down. Looking me over with golden eyes rimmed in red, he slipped a hand between my legs, scissoring long fingers between my folds until I yelped out in pain He smiled at my response, his tongue running over his large buck teeth. Dipping a finger into my core, he lifted it to his lips and sucked slowly, eyes never leaving mine. As he pulled his finger from his mouth his eyes slid shut, nostrils flaring and lips curling into a slow smile as he pressed them against my ear.

“Tasty. So very Tasty,” he whispered, drops of drool falling from his mouth to land just below my ear and dribble down my neck.

My eyes widened and body jerked as he was suddenly at the opposite end of the bed, face hovering over my sex. Attempting to move was out of the question. He had my legs pinned down, hands over trembling thighs and his shoulders above my hips. Snuffling along my inner thigh, he looked back to gage my reaction, placing a wet, tongue laden kiss to the soft skin. Turning his attention to my mound, he ran the tip of his tongue along my slit before gripping my legs tighter, parting my thighs and diving mouth first into my cunt.

Lips, tongue and teeth explored my clit and folds and I cried out at the building stimulation, the onslaught of near-painful exploration he inflicted on me. His fingers slipped and pried open my snatch, nails pricking into my skin as he licked and sucked along my dripping apex.

I had an overwhelming urge to scream my heart out, yet at the same time the slow building burn between my legs zapped me of the energy to do so, all sensation flowing to one spot. With one final burst of courage (or stupidity), I sucked a deep breath into my lungs, prepared to holler until I thought my voice would carry right out of the cistern. I never got that chance though. What I did get was the man’s hips and large, writhing cock in my face. Before I knew it, he’d taken a hand from working me to guide himself towards my mouth. The flared tip of its head mashed against my lips, precum seeping through to attack my taste buds. A mixture of flavors, rotten, musky and mildly sweet hit my senses, causing me to gag.

Trying to pull away with lips firmly shut, I was hit with pinpricks of blinding pain. Hundreds of them in the form of long, sharp, pointed teeth had formed from the man’s mouth, now a gaping maw of gums and widening jaw. Those needle teeth latched on all around my crotch and held on tight. I felt his tongue slither into my core and the grip of his bite grew stronger. The second he found my most sensitive spot he attacked it again and again, bringing me unbearably close to the most intense pain and pleasure I’d ever felt.

The man was about to make one last attempt on me to open my mouth to him. Elongating his front teeth within his widened, pulsating mouth, he ran them over the edge of my clit, determined to get me to scream, pant, moan, anything that would force my lips apart. Despite trying to dampen his affect on me, my body gave way to his ministrations, and my mouth opened in a deep gasp, readying itself for the impending climax. 

As soon as my mouth fell open, he shoved his cock in and down my throat so deeply and so fast, I didn’t have a moment to breathe or even panic. He fucked my throat at a reckless pace, so quickly that I knew he was as close to an orgasm as I was. His hips bruised my shoulders as they rolled and slammed against me again and again, when finally as the tingles in my core exploded within me his body tensed, cock throbbing and spurting a steady spray of seed down my throat, gagging me to the point that everything went black.

Waking up to a long, thick finger down my throat that abruptly pulled out, a spluttering cough and deep inhale set my throat on fire Finding myself in pain and unable to speak, I clasped a hand to my neck in panic, eyes darting around the bed for a way off and out, away from him. I dropped to the floor, gathering my clothes as I crouched trembling, seeing the pile of books and newspapers again on the floor. Tempted to see what sparked his interest, I grabbed one of the papers, preparing to fold and stick it into my jacket. But a large, clawed hand grasped one of my ankles, pulling me from the pile. Flipping me over, he pulled my body along the floor towards him, skin scraping over splinters on the wooden floor.

“P-please. Let me go,” my voice came out in barely a whisper. The taste of copper and bile rose in my throat, pain clouding my eyes with tears as I grabbed at the man, trying to push him away by any means necessary.

“No, little one. Keeping you. One of your kiN escaped me years ago. Won’t happen again. Not ThiSs time,” he grimaced, drawing closer to sniff along my neck. “Am tempted, very tempted to make a meal of yoU. I wiLL if you fighT. Would ratheR keep you for other meanS.” As his eyes bore into mine he dropped a hand to my stomach, palm resting flat against my skin.

“Oh. Oh GOD. N-no, please. Please just let me go. I’ll never tell anyone about you or this place,” I cried, pushing and sobbing, both efforts causing me more pain than anything.

“I will keep yoU. Your kiN have known me for ages, little one. It’s time for mE to know one of YoU,” he chuckled, smiling as he leaned in to kiss me harshly, his blood covered mouth enveloping mine in an acrid mix of flavors. Pulling back, he slipped a clawless finger between my legs, crooking and rubbing the pad against a rough patch inside me. I started seeing stars as I looked up to the man, his mouth opening wide, the lines on his face pulling apart to reveal a gaping throat covered in sharp, spikey teeth.

In the back of my mind, I could hear him call out to me. “Lie back, little onE. I’ll fill you, and release you. You’ll floaT in my home tiL it’s tImE,” he said. In the back of his throat, a growing set of lights blinded my vision, sending me into a deep sleep.

The last time I fell into a deep sleep such as this, the sensation akin to a waking dream was when I was fifteen and had acute appendicitis. In the middle of emergency surgery, I awoke to bright lights, blood on blue sterile fabric surrounding my abdomen, and the surgeon pulling my swollen appendix from an incision. I remember trying to scream, gagging and being held down as nurses cleaned and prepped my wound for closure. That experience drove me away from surgical procedures since then. I learned later from my Mom that the condition was inherited. I could learn to meditate and use that for when I accidentally woke up, but for now, I opted to keep myself in healthy shape and avoid such a need for as long as possible.

Deep in my current dream state, I was mentally kicking myself for never learning. I could barely remember where I was, only that I was somewhere cold, weightless and for now, safe. Who brought me here, though? Was I going to stay this way forever, or would I somehow get home? 

“If you want it badly enough,” I heard my mother calmly tell me, “you will wake up. Your great Aunt Dora woke from a coma after 3 months, fresh as a daisy. If she can do it, so can you.”

Gasping for a deeper breath, my eyes regained their focus as I opened them gently. I looked around, scarcely believing where I was. Floating by means unknown, I circled amongst others, mostly young, some old. My gaze drifted downward, seeing just how high up we were floating. My pulse sped up, panicked at how far I could drop to the ground and I let out a scream - silent, wet and rasping. Barely able to move, I used all my willpower to issue commands to one hand, edging it along inch by inch until I could cup a palm over my body. I was dressed in a simple white nightgown, the edge of the fabric billowing up from below my knees. Sliding my hand around my body, I found it unscathed, save one area.

My fingers splayed over a very pronounced bump that was my belly. Pressing against it gently, I wish I could’ve jumped with something pressed back.  
I was pregnant, but who knows how far along. By whom, I did not know. And now I was trapped mid air, presumably til I had to give birth.

Hearing a growl approach below, I chanced a look to the ground, body filling with dread as I saw him. I remembered him. The man from the wagon at the bottom of this wretched pile stood dozens of meters below me, dressed in what I can only describe as silvery white clown garb from another time. Raising an arm to the skies, I felt his pull drag me towards him.

“You must sleeP. It’s almost time. Then we may begin agaiNn,” he uttered, opening his mouth, blazing lights sending me back to slumber, and eventual waking dreams.


End file.
